Day in the life of Jojo
by DreadHead309
Summary: 20 chapters. I didn't have time to save them to seperate chapters forgive me! have a good read!
1. Chapter 1

As Jojo readied himself for yet another horrible day in the clutches of the school system, He combed the matted fur on top of his scraggly head

As Jojo readied himself for yet another horrible day in the clutches of the school system, He combed the matted fur on top of his scraggly head. Jojo, being the oldest of 97 kids, went to Whoville high. His days consisted of moping, being bored, ignoring his beezle brained father, and fighting his way out of makeovers from his sisters. The only time he had for himself was after dinner and walking to school (sometimes weekends). As he ventured to school one cloudy day he always walked past a little bakery . The owner's daughter, being the smallest of all who's, being 4' 0 and not getting any taller, was always being ridiculed. Not only did she have an accent, but she came from an uncaring family. Her parents where from Whoindia. Every morning he would see her Dad yelling for her to hurry herself to school. Jojo just thought he was the everyday dad who yelled for there kid to hurry their butt up. But that was something totally wrong.

He saw her at school tears in her eyes, knees clutched to her chest and backpack contents sprawled amongst the ground around her. The kids stood in a circle calling her names and kicking her items around as if they where playing kickball. Jojo forced himself into the mob of bullies and yelled for them to all go away. Jojo was a scary guy at school so no one messed with him. They all walked away and mumbled rude comments under there breath.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't want to answer him. She couldn't find it in herself to look at him. How could anyone want to protect a person like her? She sat there crying.

Just as the bell rang Jojo refused to leave her side. He always remembered what his dad had taught him: "Stay by someone's side... no matter what."

"Uh... It's okay they're all gone. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my friend." He gave a heroic smile.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Fff..friend? I don't have any friends." She looked away tears rolling down her brown furred cheeks.

"Why don't you say we could be friends?... I mean like…Uh, do you want to hang out err something? " Jojo thought to himself repeating questions in his head such as: "what have you gotten yourself into…" Or: " Great now my 'Jojo time' is gone!" But he didn't let her know he was thinking over this whole "friend thing"

He helped her pack her stuff back into her backpack and got out a notebook.

"Here rip if you ever get lonely or feel sad come hang out okay?" He handed her his address and took off.

"Where have you been!! Your 30 minutes late and I've called your dad! Do you know how worried he's been!"

I don't know what's worse: a teacher yelling at you or… a teacher yelling at you. Mrs.Furrystine was one of the narkiest teachers there was. You said two plus two was 3 and she'd be on your butt as if she was a tick to a dog's coat.

" I was feeling sick so I was staying in the boy's bathroom… If you must know. "

Mrs.Furrystine adjusted her coat and gave him a stern look.

"That better be the case! I'll inform your father."

Glad to finally be away from that retched school, I made my long journey home luckily to have some time to myself. As I entered the house My mom grabbed me by the hand and pulled me in for a big 'mommy' kiss. I tried to get away from her grip but was no use….. I was confined, yet again, to the horror of motherly love.

"How's my Jojo? Heard you got into a little bustle at school today… you feeling any better?" I gave her an annoyed look and muttered, "Yeah" as I rushed to the safety of my room. I was lucky. Being the only boy meant a room all to myself. At least it's better than sharing a room with 96 sisters. Just the thought made him quiver with fear. Pictures arose in his head. He didn't want to end up like last time _flashback_: Makeovers, lipstick, brushes, barrettes, skirts, high heels. ….. Ah, what a horrible summer that was. Just as he entered his flashback the door bell rang and he was pulled away from his trance.

His dad was the first one to rush to the door. He could hear only faint talking and the dorky laugh of his father here and there. He was just about to put his head phones on when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He put his head phones on trying to avoid any conversation with anyone who would enter. His dad swung the door open a huge grin on his face. He looked as happy as if he seen ice cream falling out of the sky.

"Heya, homie G! One of your little friends dropped by to study for some test your having."

He guided the little Who into the opening of the doorway and started his way back to his office. She just stood there as if she was embarrassed that she even came. She started walking into my room.

"Usually I uh, take invitations lightly…but in this case I thought I needed someone to talk to. "

I gave a weird look and said, "Yeah… What about?"

She walked into my room and sat on the little stool next to the window.

"I wanted to thank you properly. I've never had anyone help me with my problems."

I had to interfere: " wait wait wait. Hold up! I didn't even catch you name!"

"Mi-mi. I'm Mi-mi. Your Jojo right?"

I gave her a puzzled look, "Yeah that's me… I'm kind of… interested that you even came to me for help. I mean I may be a good student, but I'm not the best teacher!"

She giggled, "I came because I had some questions, and you being one of the best students at school, I was thinking you could.. ya know tutor me?

"I would be more than happy to! What in? Math, language arts, whostery?"

She gave an uncomfortable look and started blushing…looking rather teary eyed.

"I knew I shouldn't have came… I bet your going to laugh at me."

"I reassure you I'm not going to laugh."

She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes.

"I can't read and I most defiantly can't write."

I was stunned. "How can this be? Every Who can read, write and spell! Even the youngest of Whos!" I giggled not realizing the tears forming in Mi-mi's eyes.

She stood there. She shot the most sad look on her face I'd ever seen in my life.

"you promised," She whispered. She threw her notebook on the floor and ran out of my room and went sprinting down the corridors tears streaming down her face.

I stood there amazed at what I just done. The poor girl was new to this country and I just had made fun of her. My only friend I ever made. Gone.

The next morning.

The weekend had finally arrived and I was sadder then ever. I stared at the crumpled up notebook and managed to pick myself up out of bed. Picking up the damp notebook, covered in Mi-mi's tears, I placed in into the trash and walked to the spare closet. Having 96 sister It was rare no not have spare school supplies readily available. So I grabbed a purple notebook off the shelf, got a pencil box and filled it with some supplies.

Right as I opened the door, ol' dad comes trotting by.

"Had a rough time yesterday huh?"

I nodded and opened the door.

"what're you doing with the notebook?"

I hurried out the door not responding to my dad's question and closed the door behind me.

As I neared the bakery I got butterflies in my stomach. I never really dealt with girls and didn't know quite what to say. I pushed open the door as it made a jingle. I rather large Who sat at the front counter. He was quite a dark looking dude. He gave me a grunt and with his deep raspy voice he said "Can I help you?"

"I'm uh, looking for Mi-mi. would you happen know where she is.?"

Right on cue he came out from behind the door carrying a mop and bucket. Noticing me standing there she halted where she was and turned away not facing me.

"My daughter will have NO contact with anyone right now! Come back some other time!"

"But I came to tutor your daughter!"

A look of hope spread across her face almost as fast as that grin appeared.

"No! My daughter needs no tutoring! Why would anyone bother to try to teach my ignorant daughter!! No use! In Whoindia Females need no teaching! Hahahaha! Silly boy! You waste your time here! Be like a bee and buzz off! I wi…" Mi-mi cut him off " But babu I want to be taught how to read and write!"

"How dare you disrespect my authority! You will learn math, and math only! If I hear another word of this 'Who washing'!" He stuck up a meaty finger and pointed it towards his daughter and looked her in the eyes.

"I want to be a learned girl!!"

Her father wouldn't hear another word of it and struck his daughter across the face and kicked her in the knee cap.

I ran out the doors only to look back at the swinging doors.

For the next two says I stayed in my room. Avoiding everyone.

The next morning, Monday, I quickly got ready for school and rushed out the door. When I walked past the bakery I attempted to get past unnoticed. As I entered the front gate to Whoville high, I saw Mi-mi. She looked tired and sad. Sort of like a lost puppy. Her knee was bandaged and her face had a bruise. I approached her with caution trying not to make her cry. She gave a crooked smile and waved and me.

"Hey. Are you going to be alright?"

She looked toward him her eyes depressed. "I'll be fine. It's just. Uh. Can I come over to your house today? I'm afraid."

"What're you afraid of?"

"My father."

I wasn't surprised she was afraid of him. He should be arrested for hurting his daughter. The only person I could talk to this about was my dad. I knew that since he was the mayor he would know exactly what to do with and abusive father. I looked at her and said "Sure. Come over to my house right when you get out of school. I know you have like math club or something so come when it ends. Try to avoid walking past your shop okay?"

With a smile she walked away waving and promised to meet me at my house after school.

When I got home later that evening I waited for my dad to get home. My dad is quite the character. Lots of people think I hate my dad. Well that's not the case. I feel like I won't ever be what he wants me to be so I just try not to talk to him as much. Even though I understand that he already knows I don't want to be mayor. I actually wanted to be an inventor or a musician. For some reason I just thought I was a big disappointment.

Just as I started rethinking this talk with my dad the door creaked open and in came the big lump with a grin on his face. Even I couldn't help but give a little smirk. He set his briefcase into the main closet and ruffled the hair on my head.

"Hey! What's up Jojo!! How's my home dawg!" I rolled my eyes at my dad, ignoring his "trying to be cool".

"Hey dad can we talk?"

He looked a little surprised.

"You want to actually talk about something?

"In private" I grabbed his hand and pulled his hand leading him into the 'den'. My dad was biting his lip trying to hold back tears.

"He's actually going to talk to me! Isn't this a surprise!?" Mr. Drama queen was acting like he just won an Emmy! Maybe he was having another break down.

I finally got me and him alone and I began to spill.

"I met this girl and I was going to tutor her okay? But when she came over I kind of hurt her feelings and she ran off. So the next day I went to her parents shop trying to see if I could attempt this again more politely. Turned out I was being a jerk because she wasn't even from this country. When I got to the shop her dad refused to let me teach her and he got mad at her because she was interfering. He got really mad and slapped her. Not only did that happen, but I seriously think she needs medical attention for her knee. There abusing her… and I don't know what to do." I looked away trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

My dad took a deep breath and rubbed his head. He intertwined his fingers and kept a worried look spread across his face.

"There's only one way we can settle this. Calling the SW."

I was afraid he was going to say that. What have I gotten her into this time?

I kept thinking of all the negative aspects of the consequences. I couldn't stand the thought of her in an orphanage, or living on the streets.

"Where is she going to go? She won't have a home!"

"Don't worry she can stay with us." I could tell my dad was being serious because of the tone of his voice. My dad walked over to the phone and dialed a special friend he knew. I couldn't really make out the conversation because he advised me to say outside. I heard a click and my dad walked out of his office. He got down on his knees (me being rather short for my age) and explained to me.

"I just called a friend of mine. He's a social worker and… He's going to take your friend away from the abuse. He'll be over in a few minutes to ask you some questions."

"But she's coming over soon!"

The mayor stood straight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I guess I'll have to keep her busy and you two can privately talk." I looked down at my furry feet and gulped down my fear. I was worried she'd be mad that I told my dad. And if she was she won't want to talk to me anymore. I heard a knock on the door and hoped that it wasn't Mi-mi. My dad swung the door open putting on a fake smile. In walked a rather tall Who. He wore a black coat and had a long scarf. He whispered to my dad and took me somewhere where I could talk to him in peace.

"So could you tell me the name of the girl? First and last please?"

"Mi-mi Rajj." He scribbled the name into his notebook and opened his mouth but closed it again. "Mind telling me the how her father hurts her?"

I didn't want to respond so I just ignored him hoping he wouldn't ask me again.

"If you want to help Mi-mi then I suggest you tell me lad!" He took his spectacles and adjusted them on his face.

"Name calling hitting. She has an injured knee because of him." I finished what explaining and turned away from him.

"I don't want to say anymore please. It's hard enough as it is. I won't be able to even look at her today when she comes over."

The man understood where I was coming from.

"You're going to have to tell her tonight. If you don't I'm going to have to. She needs to be taken away from her father before it gets even more out of hand."

I nodded and slid off the stool, put my hands in my pockets and bounced my yo-yo. I heard the ding of the doorbell and I heard my dad hurry to answer it.

There standing outside was Mi-mi. I could tell it was her by the small shadow she cast.

My dad led her into the home and told her I was waiting for her upstairs.

I heard a knock on my door and with a feeling of sadness I opened the door. She had a huge smile on her face as she handed me a piece of paper.

"I aced it!" I have her a smile and a thumbs up. I sat on my bed and huffed.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, I just have something I need to tell you.."

"You don't want to be friends anymore? I understand."

"No. It's not that. I think you won't want to be friends with me after"

She looked confused. Her bright green eyes had the feeling of weights on my face.

"What did you do? I don't understand."

I looked at her and regretting what I was about to say I told her everything.

" I told my dad about your dad and he called a social worker and then we talked and he was all like "We need to take her away from him or else it would get out of hand." All the word came spilling out of me at once and I couldn't hold onto them.

It went silent as she soaked up all of what I said.

"You helped me! I thought no one cared!! Do you have any idea how much I wanted to get away from him! I thank you for being such a good friend!" I was stunned. I managed to blurt out, "My dad offered to let you live with us." She got all excited and grabbed my arm and ran down stairs. She found my dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much you have helped me!" My dad picked her up and Hugged the little who. I admired my dad. He showed a lot of care and love. My dad moved her to his right side and with his lest arm he grabbed me and hugged me too. It was late and my mom and sisters were finally home after coming home from grocery shopping. My mom opened the door and looked up at the tall man hugging two little munchkins in each arm.

"Wow. Having a little family time?" The mayor nodded

"Honey can I talk to you alone?" He placed down the two little Whos and talked to my mom in private. I was assuming he was telling we would have a new family member.

He and my mom came out of his office and my mom was as perked up as a peacock! She introduced herself to the little girl and said she was happy she would be staying with us. We had a couple of spare rooms, but my parents didn't want any of the girls using them because there would be too much fighting. I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and unlocked one of the spare rooms.

A few days later.

"This will be your room. Oh, my dad wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Whoseam? Maybe go out for ice cream?" Her face lit up with a smile and she nodded her head trying to contain her excitement. She giggled like a little girl and blushed. "Here" I handed her a pink backpack. In it was a water bottle a camera and a jacket.

"Wow thanks! You packed for me?" I nodded and met up with my dad.

"You two ready!? Make sure you have everything! Where going to be gone for a few hours."

We went outside and walked on.

As we entered the Whoseam we could already see the pictures and the Bezzle wax dummies. Mi-mi started taking pictures of: whogyptians, whogus khan, dwoodie birds, long necked slouch, and many others. We walked on for what seemed like hours. I was so happy to be at the inventions section! I saw the doodles and gidgets and gadgets! The swings and swoodles! I was amazed! I stared at the gizmos and tried to memorize all the different styles. All I could see out of the corner of my eyes where flash, flash, flash. Mi-mi apparently liked taking photos!

We left in mid afternoon. We started our journey home when dad informed me that we were going to get our pictures developed. I of course didn't take any. But on the other hand I knew Mi-mi had taken some though. As we watched the photos being developed my dad made small talk with the developer. I saw Mi-mi looking around just minding her own business.

"Photos done!" My dad called out and handed little Mi-mi the envelope. She opened the white covering and looked at her photographs.

"Oh my, you're a talented photographer! Look at these dad! There amazing!!" I handed a picture of a snootch and he gasped at how well she captured it.

"Wow! These are amazing! I do say you got a knack for photos!! This might be one of your career choices!!" She smiled.

"You are a beast of a photographer!" My dad put his hand on her shoulder and told her, " Would you like to photograph our city council? The shoot is coming up soon and I could just resign our photographer and have you do it!" She gave him a questioning look and said,

"Are you serious? Me take the photo?" The mayor shook his head waiting in anticipation for her to answer. She shrugged. "I guess! If you want me too!" The mayor closed his eyes and gave a great big smile. Mi-mi couldn't wait to be the photographer for the mayor. She kept on following Jojo around taking digital pictures and looking at the on a whomputer. Jojo didn't like people taking photos of him. Especially when they made him look at them and comment on how cute they are.

The next week it came around to being time for the photograph of the council. Mi-mi had been practicing and practicing taking the perfect photo by forcing Jojo to pose for her. Jojo was starting to get mad at Mi-mi's taking advantage of him. He kept getting the anger inside of him built up until one day he lashed out.

"Hey Jojo do you think I could try one more picture? I just want to get my angle just ri…"

"No! I'm sick and tired of being your little puppet! Get somebody else to practice with! Get your own life!!" My eyes were closed and my fists were clenched. She backed away from me slowly and tried to run out the door. She cowered down as she ran out the door. I managed to grab her arm just as she turned.

"Mi-mi I didn't mean it! I'm Soooooo sorry!" He hugged her close.

She pushed me away and I wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go!" She kicked me in the shin and ran away

"I just wanted to apologize! Please! I'm so sorry!" I ran to his bed and lay down and put my head in my hands. A few minutes later my dad came in and noticed me sobbing under my covers.

"Jojo? What did you do to Mi-mi?

"dflskjsdfdsd" I murmured.

"come on tell me."

"I yelled at her. Now she hates me. I didn't mean to. I think I scared her really bad."

"You need to come down stairs and get her out of the pantry. She won't come out"

I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. I made my way towards the pantry to afraid to open it knowing the hatred she felt towards me. I gently opened the door and crouched next to her. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Tears started streaming down my face and she pushed them away.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it." I picked her up and helped her onto her feet. She kissed me on the cheek. I was a little shocked. The only people that kissed me were my dad, mom or Grammy! Just as she started to walk away I grabbed her hand and said,

"Hey what about that photo?" She smiled and grabbed her camera.

I stood there the way she positioned me and waited until I heard the 'clicking' stop.

The day came for the council photo and Mi-mi was more nervous than ever! This picture was going to be on the wall for as long as the mayor's alive! The mayor being in his early forties had a lot more life in him! The council got onto the platform and looked down at the tiny who.

"This is the one you hired to take the photo? She's a baby!" the mayor got angry. He knew it hurt her feelings

"Just shut up and get ready for the picture!" Everybody got on set and Mi-mi clicked her camera ten times, there are only ten frames in the type of camera she was given for the shoot. The mayor left the office early so he could take the camera in. an hour later he picked up the photos. He met up with the council and had a rather sad expression on his face. I could tell Mi-mi was nervous because she felt as if she messed up.

"We have a problem… not one of them is useable… that's because ALL of them are useable!!"

The mayor smiled and handed Mi-mi the photos.

"Here choose the one you want to frame on the wall!"

Mi-mi was proud to have satisfied Mr. O'Malley. Her first photo was on the wall at city hall! Jojo could tell she was happy. She had been giddy all day! Mi-mi kept practicing until she got better and better. Over time she had eventually gotten jobs that were professional. Jojo was proud of her. Although his specialty was inventing he sometimes got jealous of the attention she got. One day I saw her walking down the hallway and she was fiddling with some blueprints.

"What're you doing?" She looked up at him startled not seeing him while walking down the hallway.

"I drew this! I plan on having this built someday! That is when I get the money." Jojo just nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Hey wanna do something today?" A smile spread across her furry face and she nodded trying to contain her excitement. We eventually settled on a walk to Whoville's national park. They gazed at the dwaddle birds and watched the bunnies hop around. They were a perfect match. They were like peanut banutter and jelly! They sat under the trees and embraced each other. Jojo loved when she hugged him. He felt a deep love he had never felt before from a girl. He let it dwell as long as it lasted.

As they headed back home in the late afternoon they enjoyed each others company and held hands all the way home. When they arrived at the house Jojo held open the door for Mi-mi and she walked upstairs and went to bed. Jojo had remembered something and later when she was asleep he snuck into her room. He grabbed something out of her chest under her bed and crept out the door.

The next morning, Jojo did his typical 'Jojo' like things. He ate breakfast, drank his milk and walked upstairs. Mi-mi, mom and dad were sitting in the front room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Jojo walked in placed a box on Mi-mi's lap and sat on a stool next to her. Mi-mi was a little shocked and asked if it was for her. He motioned for her to open it. With a questioning look on her face she opened it. She was surprised. She pulled out her dream camera! She had drawn it, but she never thought it would ever actually get made! It had flash, digital translation, high definition focus, and five special lens caps for different effects.

Mi-mi examined her new prized possession and stared at it in awe.

"Oh my goodness! Jojo how did you get this??"

"I made it." She looked at him doubtingly. The mayor spoke up.

"He's a very good inventor! Hey Jojo! You should show Mi-mi your hang-out!"

Jojo stood up and he and Mi-mi left the house.

"Were is your hang-out?" Jojo smiled

"Oh you'll see!" they walked off toward the lookout tower.

We walked up the pathway toward the bucket. I picked up the little who and dropped her into the bucket. I grabbed hold of the rim and let the umbrella take us off. Mi-mi was laughing and letting the wind blow her ebony hair. We lifted to the sling shot as I held her close, and off we went not a boo or a boast! XD We soared to the top until it came to our stop. I stepped up to the stair and we made it all the way there.

I let her go ahead and she walked in her head not even touching the smaller door I had made. She looked inside and saw all the inventions I had made.

"Show me how it's done!" She said with a smile on her face. I ran up the stairs and pushed the machines and off they went blowing and of they went ringing. I soared across and swooped up little Mi-mi and I took her to the top where I had her pull the marble drop. The marbles were chiming and in the kite we start climbing! We jumped off and landed onto the platform.

"How do you get things back to were they were?"

"Eh, a little elbow grease!" I jumped onto a kite and stopped the bells from ringing and stopped the blower so it would stop blowing. I grabbed the net by both sides and I put back the marbles.

"I have a big imagination so I work with what I've got I just fiddle around until I get it to work. I create an idea and use old things around the house. " Mi-mi Hugged around my waist.

"I've had SOO much fun! You're a mighty fine inventor! I hope you keep it up." As we walked home I hummed a little tune. I jumped onto the porch and opened the door

"M'lady" She giggled and walked into the house.

"Heya Jojo! Did ya show her your super rad hide-out! I thought it was pretty neat! What did you think Mi-mi" She skipped over to me and kissed me on the cheek and walked upstairs. I just giggled awkwardly and ran off to my room. I pulled out my CD player and put it to my favorite song. Mi-mi walked into my room unnoticed. She pulled an earplug from my ear and put it in hers. She laid right next to me and curled up and fell asleep. I rolled over and grabbed her into my arms and cradled her. I kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.

The very next morning when I woke up, Mi-mi was gone. I don't know were she could've gone. I went downstairs and I saw Mi-mi flashing away with her camera. I made it digital so she could choose what pictures she wanted and which ones she wanted to get rid of. I stood there watching her. She noticed me out of the corner of her eyes. I slid from behind the door and grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

My dad was happier than normal. He stood up and straightened his tie.

"Hey Jojo! Today's take your kids to work day. Since I've already taken all of your sisters, I'm taking you and Mi-mi!" I could tell Mi-mi was happy but I guess my dad saw my upset face.

"Don't you want to go Jojo?" I looked at him and shook my head "no" and started walking back upstairs. As I got to the third step my dad grabbed me by the hand and forced me to go.

He usually walked to work so we got a little fresh air. I was mad because I didn't want to go so I kept away from my father. My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your gunna have a great time!" Once we got to the last stop we met at the intersection. I didn't notice as I stepped off the curb… the last thing I remember was mi-mi and my dad yelling for me to stop. It was too late.

I woke up in a white room, my dad looking into my eyes. I could hear my mom crying in the hallway. My dad rubbed my face and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay son, daddy's here." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and head and hugged me. I winced in my pain and I accidentally let out a scream. I grabbed my dad tighter and tighter as he swept away my tears and huddled closer to me.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Don't cry, I wont let anything happen too you." My dad had tears coming down his face… until everything went black.

I was dreaming. Was I dead? I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I open my eyes to see clearly. A nurse was taking a needle from my arm.

"What. . . happened?" I looked dazed.

"Sweetie, you had a blood transfusion. Your dad saved your life. You have some of the hardest blood to find. Luckily your dad had the same!" I could see my dad sleeping in the corner of the room. The nurse walked out. I smiled at my dad. He had drool coming down his face. He snored really loud that it suddenly woke him up. He was shocked and came running over to me.

"Your okay! They said you only had a 10 chance of living!" He was crying so hard and hugging me. I looked up at him and told him that I was fine.

"Your mom wouldn't even come in. She was so sad. Wait until she hears that your alright!" He went outside and got my mom. She came in kind of slow and sat by me and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm so glad your okay." She managed to say with tears flowing from her face like faucets.

My parents left so I could have some time alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mi-mi. Her face was red and her eyes were watery. She walked in cautiously and wrapped her hands around my neck.

Mi-mi was terrified. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I knew how she must've felt… her best companion, someone she cared about a lot, would be gone. Now that she knew I was okay, she seemed just a little less unsteady. I wrapped my arms around her back and rubbed her soft silky black hair. I pulled her closer and kissed her. As we laid there in the hospital room I felt a sense of comfort shadow my body. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up from the long peaceful nap, Mi-mi had left and my dad was sleeping in a chair by my bed.

"Hey. Dad. Wakeup!" He jumped a little. He brushed his hair from his forehead and rubbed the sleep from his face. He scooted his chair closer to my bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Jojo." I was a little confused at why he had the feeling he needed to apologize to me.

"I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to." His voice started to choke up.

"Look what I did to you!" He put his head down on the hospital bed and started bawling.

"Dad this isn't your fault! You just wanted me to come. I was the stupid one who walked off the curb, let me mention I was even looking! You didn't mean for this to happen." My dad kept his head down and kept repeating "sorry" over and over again. I gently placed my hand onto his shoulder and played with his hair. His hair had gotten all messed up being in the hospital for so long.

"I can fix that." I fixed his Mohawk like do and laid back a little to admire my work. I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I had made him look like a lemur! I had fun when I got to spend some time with my father. He messed up the hair on my head.

My dad helped me get out of bed and I used the hospital shower and lay back down. My hair was a little puffier than normal because I usually straightened it a little. I had my father's hair. If he didn't comb it he would look like a scared cat.

Later that day I was released from the hospital with a broken leg, a messed up hip, bruises here and there and my head was a little banged up. I was glad to be away from the horrific white prison. When we got home my dad picked me up and took me inside and placed me onto the cushion of the couch.

"Want an omelet and some apple juice kiddo?" I shook my head and he went of into the culinary haven. My dad loved to cook but not as much as he loved catering. I flipped through the channels and finally gave up my search and shut off the television. Mi-mi glanced at me. I covered my face with a pillow and peeked out from the side. When she saw me I quickly hid behind the fluffy comfort. This game went on for about three minutes. Every time I poked my head out she would flutter her eyelashes and giggle. I playfully threw the pillow at her and fell off the couch laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm gunna get you now!" and she playfully pretended to hit me being careful not to hurt me. A few minutes later my dad came in and handed me and Mi-mi our brunch. Mi-mi and I were famished so we chowed down the entire omelet. We didn't even leave behind the smallest string of cheese! I gulped down every last drop of my apple juice . I looked over at Mi-mi who was sound asleep. Just looking at her I felt sleepy. I dozed off and was caught up in all my thoughts. I drifted off and fell asleep. My dad came and grabbed both of our plates and kissed both of us on the forehead.

When I awoke the very next morning, I woke up to a beautiful sight. Mi-mi's Emerald eyes where staring in my face.

"Mornin' " She smiled big and jumped off the couch. As she walked away I grabbed hold of one of her hands and kissed her little furry paw. She giggled and sat down. She rubbed my head along with pinching my nose.

"Your nose is so cute!" When ever she got close to me I could smell her perfume. It smelt of rosemary and lavender. I adored the way she smiled. In fact, I couldn't stand to not be with her. She was the flame that lit the passion within my heart. She had to leave to go to school. I could tell she was upset she had to leave.

"Hey, Mi-mi. When you get back… I want to help you with literature. I want to teach you English. You deserve to be taught." She ran over to me and hugged me. Mi-mi waved good-bye and the last thing I saw of her for the rest of the evening, was the small shadow exiting the door.

My dad came in to the front room. I was a little shocked because he was supposed to be at work.

"Dad why are you home?" He smiled and came and sat at the foot of the couch.

"I couldn't leave my little man here all alone! I wanted to stay and talk… gets to know each other" I was actually excited to get this time with my father. I felt that him and I were getting closer and closer every week.

"So! To start things off, I can see you have a little something something with Mi-mi. I always see you two together holding hands and what not." I looked up at him from under my bangs and was getting embarrassed. My dad scooted back into the seat and noticed my pale face turning red.

"Sorry to put you in the spot like that. I didn't mean too." I looked up at him.

" I really like Mi-mi. I think she likes me to. At least I hope she does." My dad leant forward.

"Wow. I didn't think you liked her that much. You need to tell her that you love her. Don't let your mind take over what you feel in your heart." I smiled at my dad as he walked into the kitchen.

Later that day when I saw Mi-mi come home I was nervous to tell her my feelings. Mi-mi walked into the room, notebook in hand.

"Hey mister scholar you ready?" I nodded my head and she sat on the couch as started teaching her the basic alphabet. When I had her write some key words I stared at how unaware she was of how her tongue stuck out when she was focused on something. I smiled.

Just as she was finishing her last word, I build up the courage I needed.

"I love you." She stopped in mid of her writing and looked into my eyes, which were covered by my charcoal hair. She hugged me being careful not to hurt me. The way she rubbed my back gave me the sense of comfort. I kissed her and pulled her towards me. I wanted to make sure I let her know I loved her. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I made steady to know my parents wouldn't come in when we were canoodling.

"Will you be my love?" She wrinkled her nose and gave a sweet little smile.

"Of course! I love you so much!" I was happy to finally have someone to love.

I woke up to the sun light blazing in my eyes. I was feeling worse than usual. When my dad came into the front room He looked at me and could tell I wasn't feeling well.

"Jojo, you okay?" He put his hand on my head searching for a fever. He got a worried look on his face and went rummaging in the bathroom cupboard. He walked out a few minutes later and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. "Beep. Beep."

"102.3 that's not good." His forehead wrinkled. He got an ice pack out of the freezer and placed it gently on my head.

"Man, I've been a hassle this week. I kept you from work for maybe a week and a half already and now I'm taking up your weekend!" My dad sat next to me on a stool.

"I'd do anything for my son! You can't help that you're sick! I'm gunna take care of you until you get better! No matter what!" He got up and called the doctor to make a house visit.

Just as I started to fall asleep the door bell rang. I didn't bother keeping my eyes open. For the past 9 or so hours I was knocked out. My dad had done everything in his efforts to help me get better. When I had finally gained consciousness, My dad was staring at me.

"Aww, Jojo you're finally awake. The doctor said you got some type of virus from when my blood was given too you. I didn't get sick because my body is bigger than yours. I feel terrible. I wish the doctor would've known before the transfusion, then my little boy wouldn't have gotten sick." He rubbed my cheek and sat back into his chair.

"Dad do you think I'm too small?" He looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him from under the icepack.

" Do you still love me even if I'm only like 4' something? My dad smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I love you no matter what! Small or tall! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well I thought you'd be disappointed at the fact that I might be short for the rest of my life. " He shook his head no and took a fist full of my hair and pushed it behind my ears.

"There! Now I can see my handsome son. Just like your father!" He moved his brow up and down and smirked.

The next few weeks I got better and better. I started walking more and I was finally out of my cast. That morning I was a little frustrated because one of my invention didn't go as well as I planned last night. When my dad came in he looked a little mad too. I guess Mrs. Whelp had given him the business. When my dad came and gave me my plate I just pushed it away not touching a single piece of my waffles. My dad was a little upset because he puts love in everything he makes.

"Come on Jojo! You didn't even eat anything on your plate! Now sit down and eat!" He had this look on his face that you didn't want to mess with. But me, being me, I didn't listen.

"No! leave me alone! When I say I don't want something, I don't want it! Why don't you ever just leave me the hell alone!" My dad got furious. Just as I was to walk away, he grabbed me by the scruff and turned me around. In that attempt I lost my balance and fell to the floor. The whole room went quiet. I was scared. I never felt this way. My whole world just froze. My eyes starting watering and my pulse was pounding making my face red. It became hard to breath. I started crying. I hid my face in my furry arms. My dad crouched by me but I pushed him away. I tried to run out the door but my vision was blurred with my tears. I managed to get through the doors. In doing so I ran down the hallway and jumped out the window and ran to the observatory. I hid myself away. I was glad Mi-mi didn't see that. she had an early morning math club meeting. I lost myself in the chiming of the marbles that were flying by. I heard a little squeak and I knew someone followed me to the observatory.

"Jojo? Jojo!! Please come out! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please If I hurt you I didn't mean it!" I could tell he was worried were I was but I kept myself hidden. I heard his foot steps grow closer and closer. I was afraid that if he found me, he would be mad. He tripped over a whoba and fell flat on his face.

He saw me hidden under the table. I let out a nervous breath. I backed away further under the table. In doing so I knocked over a bunch of stuff.

"Jojo. Its okay I'm not going to hurt you. Please I'm sorry." He put his hand out.

"No! Stay away from me please!" He got closer and closer. I started crying trying to escape. It felt like those old movies how you kept tripping but no matter what you did the monster kept coming towards you. My dad grabbed me and tried to keep me in his arms.

"AHHHH!! NOO! LET ME GO!" I kicked and I pushed but my dad was much stronger than I was.

"Son, its okay I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I laid on his chest crying my eyes out. I had never been this scared and confused.

"I'm so deeply sorry. I would never mean to hurt you. I never thought it would come to the day I actually would… I'm so sorry." I could tell he was sorry, but I was still afraid of him. Just the look on his face when he grabbed me was stuck in my mind.

"I hate you." I saw the look on my dad's face as I ran away to get as far as I could. I tried throwing things at him but they all missed. I aimed a tuba at him and when I threw it, it hit him really hard. My dad fell flat. He stopped chasing me. He went and sat in a corner and hid his face in his shirt. I stopped running. I never seen my dad so upset, so sad. I walked slowly towards my father.

"I… I'm a terrible father. " I bent down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm a poor father." I looked up at him.

"Dad?" I collapsed onto his knees and I hugged him. He draped his arms around me. When he put him hand behind my neck, I made a painful face.

"What's the matter?" my dad pushed my hair away from my neck and saw that he had given me a red mark. He put his hand on my head and pulled it towards his chest. I snuggled closer to my dad, being as it was getting close to bedtime and it was nippy outside. My dad rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my dad was still awake. His eyes had sorrow in them and I could tell he had been crying. I curled nearer to my father. He held me in his arms tightly and kissed the crown of my head. This was a little awkward for me because I was almost 14. But, I didn't let my dignity take over me. I loved my dad and he was a great father. I put the whole thing behind me so I could make room for better things to come.

"Jojo? We need to go home kiddo." I shook my head.

"No! I want to stay here with you for a while longer!" my dad was surprised.

"With me?" I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"Oh, and dad… I don't hate you." He smiled and hugged me closer.

"Hey, Jojo. I remember when the doctor first placed you in my arms. You were so small. I vowed that from that day on I would protect you no matter what. You were also such a joy to raise… and you still are. You were so little I could hold you tucked in my arms like a football. I was a proud father… such strong little hands you had!" I looked up at my dad and gave him a smirk.

"And also I used to make little hand shadows on the wall and you were so happy! You couldn't figure how I got them on the wall laugh once when I said I took your nose you tugged on your mothers dress and told on me! You said that I took your nose and I wouldn't give it back. Your face was priceless!" I loved listening to my baby stories. I watched my dad act out my entire life within the past 30 minutes.

"Man where you a chatter box! Your mom and I couldn't get you to be quiet! Now it just seems like we try so hard to get you to come out.

"I'm so afraid I'll disappoint you guys. I know how much you wanted me to be mayor. And to carry on tradition I guess I'll have to, but I want to be an inventor or a singer also!"

My dad looked at me funny.

"A singer?" I nodded.

"I like singing. I'm really good at school." My dad hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you. A great inventor, a great singer, a great son. I could never ask for a better son. Do you know why?" I shook my head.

"because I already have him right here! How come you don't like talking to me that much? I'm not busy all the time." I shrugged.

"I guess I like listening more than talking. Tell me some more baby stories!" He nodded.

"When you where a baby, you used to run around in the nude yelling 'YOPP YOPP YOPP' until we found you asleep in the sink, ice cream all over your face." I couldn't stop laughing

"HAAAAAAA AAAAAHHH HAAAAA! I didn't know I did that!!" My dad was tearing up he was laughing so hard. I squeezed my dad and he kissed my on the head.

"you were always such a love bug!" I looked up at my father.

"you always have been a kind and loving person. Like the way you took Mi-mi in with out any questions." My dad gave a heroic look.

"It's all in the day's job! Kissing babies, cutting ribbons. Nah I'm just kidding." He pinched my cheek and kissed me on the nose.

"How're you and Mi-mi doing" I looked up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"You mean my girlfriend??" My dad smiled big and gave me a little high-five.

"I kissed her. She likes me a lot!"

"Good job son." I hugged me and slung me over his shoulder. We left the observatory and headed home. He had some Splanin' to do!

My dad explained what happened, and once everything was settled back down in the house, I became a little more and more attached to Mi-mi. I helped her with English and she helped with my song I was going to do for graduation. My parents where unaware of me being in chorus. I went to a singing club every recess and practiced. We were informed we would be performing in front of the whole school. I couldn't let them down so I just practiced and practiced. I had a solo part. Not only did I have a solo part, but no one else did! Time was going by so fast and next week was graduation.

The day came to my big time! I was extremely nervous. I got dressed in a nice tux and was ready for what the day had to bring. Once we got at school, all the announcements of what was accomplished in the school year were being enlightened. My dad gave an announcement. The clock seemed to be going so fast. Once I saw the chorus group stand up, I got butterflies in my stomach. I stood up.

"Jojo were are you going?" my dad asked me. I ignored him and kept walking.

We sang our opening song as I look at my dad. He was shocked. He didn't think I would have it in my to be able to join a group like the chorus club.

My time came. My solo had arrived. I stepped up to the mike and within a matter of minutes, all the torture was over. I was done. My song came out perfectly. I smiled as claps filled the room and everyone stood up. A standing ovation… I never thought the day would come. My dreams had all come through.

Maybe when you wish upon a star your dreams do come true.

I was happy to have that weight lifted of my chest. Now my parents knew I was a great singer. I was now 14. I arranged a time were me and Mi-mi could go out for lunch or dinner. I made reservations at a place my dad had special connections. My dad's sister was a culinary chef and worked at a restaurant called O'Malley's. Mi-mi had on a peach pink sari on that complimented her skin tone perfectly. She had lovely golden bangles on and when she walked down the stairs, she jingled. I had learnt a lot about her culture and had been interested in learning more. When she was done putting in her hoop earrings, she got out a little jewel from her jewelry box.

"The man puts this on the female's forehead. Put it on your finger like this and put it on my ajna chakra. "I followed her instructions trying not to make a fool of myself. When we left, I made sure her sari wasn't touching the ground. All of her sari's she had adjusted to her height.

We walked along the cities pond. The moon reflected off the water and made Mi-mi's face light up. Mi-mi's ethnicity was Whoindian and she had just started getting used to English.

"What is that called?" I said pointing to her bracelet.

"There traditional bracelets called bangles. They originated in whongladesh." I gazed down at them using the reflection of the moon as light.

"I love hearing about your culture! It's so different from us in Whoville! Whoville is not that diverse. I hope there are more people of different races who come and spice up whoville." We kept walking hand in hand until we reached the restaurant.

"We can go out for dessert at this Indian restaurant I know of after dinner."

We were seated at our own private little table and a gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not long after we were given our menus and I gave it a curious look over. I had finished looking over the menu and had chosen what I would like to order. I looked over at Mi-mi. She was mouthing the words trying to figure out what they were.

"You need help? You know you can ask for me to tell you what something is!?" She looked a little embarrassed.

"What's soowwup?" I looked at where she was pointing at and responded.

"Oh it's soup! its vegetables and meat cooked in a chicken or beef broth…" I pointed to the next item, "This is lasagna. It's an Italian dish that's layers of flat noodles with a tomato and meat sauce." She looked up at me.

"That one! It sounds great!!" I smiled and leant back into the cushion of the booth. I put my arms behind my head and tried the whole 'stretch and put your arm behind her shoulder thing' and it actually worked! She scooted closer. The waiter took out orders and went off behind the swinging doors.

"I can smell curry! I guess after working for my father I got a good sense of smell." I smiled.

"That's a good thing!" The waiter came and served us our meals. I had ordered two chicken tacos. Mi-mi was amazed! She had never seen lasagna before!

"Wow! This looks great!" She was about to stick her fork in but stopped.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head

"Is there a certain way to eat it? I don't want to upset their culture."

"Nah, You just dig in!" She nodded her head in content and started eating away. We were about half way into dinner when the waiter came over.

"Sorry! We just got the soda fountains working! Ma'am your water and sir your coke." The waiter smiled and walked off. She looked a little confused

"What's cooke? I smiled

"Coke? It's … here try some!" She took a sip and scrunched her face.

"Ahh! It burns!! Is it supposed to do that?!" I laughed at the face she made.

"Yeah it's carbonated." She nodded pretending to understand what I was saying. She took a piece of her lasagna and put it on her fork and put it in front of my face. I moved back a little and I took my taco on hand and we intertwined our arms and took a bite of each others dish. Mi-mi got sour cream all over her mouth and started laughing. I took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"There! All clean" I lied. She still had some on her nose. When she took her compact out she saw she still had some on her muzzle. I kissed her nose and it rubbed off. She giggled. When we were finished We walked out of the restaurant and a lead her to the Wabasha's restaurant of Whoindian cuisine. When we got there Mi-mi felt at home. I saw all the whoddha statues and the gold painted trimming. We were seated on these pillows. Mi-mi sat down right away. I was a little hesitant. I wasn't wearing good clothes to be sitting on the floor. I sat down slowly and gently. Mi-mi read the menu without a problem. The words where written in Whoindian but underneath they where written in English symbols. I was stressing. I didn't want to look like a fool. She pushed down the menu, in which I was hiding my face behind, and said,

"I recommend the mangladala, Mango ice-cream." I nodded my head. When the waitress came she and Mi-mi were talking as she pointed to the menu a couple of times. I would guess they were talking about me because the lady pointed to me and giggled. When the waitress left, I had to ask her something.

"What were you two saying about me?" She put her mirror down and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh she asked if you were my date. I told her that you took me out to dinner. And she told me how romantic that was." She closed her eyes and smiled. The waitress came and gave us this beautiful yellow scoop of ice cream with this red sauce dradled around it. We dug into our dessert. The sweetness was perfectly balanced with the tartness.

"Do you know what the red juice is?

"Strawberry!" I loved strawberries so I was in heaven eating the dessert.

I've never had a mango before so this was the first time. When I and Mi-mi were done, We left and made our journey home. When my dad saw the porch light go on, the door swung open. He had a huge grin across his face. He walked us in.

"My sister told me everything! The kiss the sour cream! Aww! My little man's growing up!" I was a little shocked! I didn't even see my aunt there! Was she spying on us?

"Why was she spying on Mi-mi and I?" My dad smiled.

"I don't know she just called me up when you left and told me how your date was." I rolled my eyes and took of my tie, slid off my jacket and combed out my slickened down hair to its natural flowyness. I had a wonderful night.

Mi-mi had been teaching me about her culture and I was teaching her about literature. She got better and better at English, and I got to know a lot more about her culture. Mi-mi left early that evening to go to a math club meeting, so I went into the kitchen to just hang out.

It was getting into the colder weather. I made myself some hot chocolate and stood, leaning on the counter. My dad walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jojo! How are you?" I looked up from my cup and responded.

"Nothing." He could tell I was shivering and motioned for me to come over. I went over with a curious look on my face with my hot chocolate in hand. He took my hot chocolate, grabbed me under my under arms and lifted me onto his lap. He placed the cup back into my hands and kissed me on the forehead. My dad took of his coat and placed it on my shoulders. He cradled me in his arms as I sipped away at my auburn beverage. I ended up falling asleep, all snuggled up and warm. I almost dropped my empty cup on the floor but my dad caught it. He tucked me in on both sides trying his best to keep me warm. He slowly and carefully got up from his chair and we lay together on the sofa. I felt snug and cozy as I huddled closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you so much son

"I love you so much son." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you to dad."

I got up and opened the fridge.

"So you want anything dad?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." He stood up.

"Sometimes I wish you kids didn't grow up so fast. You, Jojo. It seems like yesterday you were eating your mother's lipstick…" he paused.

"We would find you sitting in the bathtub with lipstick on your face and you would chew it. We would have to buy your mom ten different sticks. You loved it for some reason, just like you liked peanut butter and cheese sandwiches." I made a disgusted face. I never knew I did such things. He ruffled my hair and started to walk out.

"You know I'm still a kid. I'm not exactly gown up yet." He stopped.

"I know, but you're the only one, besides your two year old sister, that ever has time for old dad." I looked up at him.

"Well at least you got me." He walked over to me and picked me up.

"You'll always be my little boy." He put me down and went on his way. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the bread. I walked to the pantry and grabbed the peanut butter. I spread the peanut butter on the fluffy white bread. I looked left and right making sure no one was looking and stuck a slice of cheese on my sandwich.

"Ha! Gotcha!" My dad came from behind.

"Old habits never leave!" He picked me up and I started consuming my sandwich. He sat down with me on the divan and he told me some stories from his work… and how he met Horton.

"One day, at work, I was as busy as a bamummble bee working on my papers. All of a sudden, I hear this weird voice coming from outside! I run outside and put my fists up. The noise was coming from the drain pipe! I couldn't hear through the murmuring of the voice. I stuck in the telephone whoba and I heard this voice asking who's there? I told him who I was and he was shocked! I didn't believe him at first but when he showed me I was shaken! That's how I met Horton!" I looked up at him.

"Wow. What a job huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Jojo. It's a mayor's duty to… uh, talk to… huge elephants." He said hesitantly.

The next morning, I got up and showered. I was getting ready for my first day at work. I had read an add that they needed someone to keep up the daily repairs for the old heat lodge. I had asked my dad for permission the other morning. I wanted to have some money earned for me and Mi-mi, so that when we get older we can move out together. I kissed Mi-mi good-bye and went off on my way to the heat lodge.

Once I arrived there, I met the owner and one of the workers. The owners name was Millard McMosh. He showed me around and pointed to the areas on the map that I would be working on. He handed me my map and I went off on my own. I looked at my daily needs list and all the safety warnings. I worked with a guy named, Roy Kiniset. He had been working here for a rather long time. He was about 18 years old. He showed me the most dangerous parts of the factory. We went behind one of the sliders and there was a hot room with steam grates. He looked down at me.

"Make sure you never walk on one of the steam grates. Over here are the circuits. You need to tighten these two on the right on a daily basis. The one on the left is the one you never need to touch. When you slip through this area, you tighten it and get out as carefully as you can. If you touch this wall it adds pressure and it sets off the whole steam system. And if that happens, you get crushed in the wall, get sent through the conveyer belt and you can never get out. One guy got boiled alive because he got knocked out and got taken all the way to the end of the conveyer belt." I looked up at him giving him that 'are you serious look' and he nodded his head.

"So you really need to be careful. I save no asses." I nodded and got to work. I did all the minor work and went home.

My dad greeted me at the door and handed me my dinner plate. We walked to the kitchen and we sat down at the table.

"So Jojo! How was work?" I shrugged and took another bite of my whotatoes.

"Is it safe? Is it clean?" I kinda choked on my milk at the 'is it safe question'

"Well yeah I guess it looks safe." My dad went back to eating his dinner.

The next day I made my way to the heat lodge. I was nervous of going to fix the circuits. Would if I got stuck? I got my hard hat with the flash light and the tool belt. I made my way to the steam area. Roy had beaten me too it.

"Sorry kid, boss fired ya today." He gave a little smirk from the side of his mouth. He looked kind of sickly. The heat had gotten to his head and knocked him out. Roy set off the steam system! I thought quickly and tried to squeeze through the collapsing wall. I managed to grab Roy's arm but I got stuck as well. The conveyer belt was taking them further under the heat lodge. He tried to pick up Roy, but he was too heavy. I saw a vent that I could unscrew I grabbed hold of a handle that was above and made do to open it. I forgot about Roy and ran down the conveyer belt and slid him back to the vent. Of course. Of all places to end up, we ended opening the female's sauna room vent. Two ladies, in towels, went to the vent.

"Hey! What's going on?" She looked concerned. She could see I was pulling a boy.

"Here try to hand me the older one!!" I did my best to push Roy up the wall. The lady grabbed him. I ended up sliding further down the conveyer belt. I slid off the edge. I held on tight to the concrete edge.

"Hold on sweetheart!" the lady yelled to me. I was screaming. I was terrified.

The ladies called the owner and he tried throwing a rope down. The only one they had wasn't long enough to reach me. Just as I was losing all hope, I heard a voice. The best voice you can hear. My dad.

"Jojo! Hold on!!" I yelled for him. I was losing grip because of all the steam, and almost slid off. One of my hands let go of the wall. I saw the boiling water and got shivers going up my back. I felt someone grab me and throw me over their shoulder. It was my dad! He had gone through the vent to come save me! He handed me to the ladies, and pulled him self out of the vent. We were drenched in sweat and caked with soot. My eyes were reddened because of the embers irritating them. They handed me and my dad towels. My dad told me to sit outside of Mr.McMosh's office. I could hear the mumbled yells and threats. My dad was furious at Mr.McMosh. He stormed out of the office and grabbed my arm and drug me to the car. It was quiet.

"I can't believe you lied to me! You deliberately disobeyed me! I had asked you to get a safe job. Do you have any idea what would happen if you had gotten killed? Your mom and I would be heart broken!" I interjected.

"But dad I wasn't going to get hurt! The guy I was working with got knocked out and I had to save him!" My dad didn't look like he was buying my story, even though it wasn't a story.

"I don't care! I want my son, as future mayor, to be intact by the time I'm dead!"

"Is that all you care about?? All you care about is me being mayor??"

"No! I care about the safety of my son! I'm getting tired of babying you! Your 14 Jojo! Maybe you need to grow up a little before you can have a relationship." I turned my face towards the window and had tears in my eyes. Once we got home I jumped out of the car, ran inside and sprinted upstairs. I took a cold shower and lay down on my bed. I covered my sorrow with a blanket. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just laid there letting time go by. My dad hated me, I probably won't be able to date Mi-mi. Pretty much my whole life had just gone down the drain, like that.

The door creaked open and I could hear footsteps coming towards my bed.

"GO AWAY!" I heard my dad huff under his breath. He spoke softly.

"Hey, I uh, talked to a boy named Roy Kiniset. He wanted to thank you. And I wanted to apologize. I didn't think you were telling the truth." I yelled back at him, blanket over my face and tears streaming down.

"Why would I lie to you? I wouldn't make up a story like that! I told you it was safe because I didn't want you to worry." I cried my heart out and couldn't hold anything back. My dad lifted the covers away from my face. He saw how red my face had gotten from me crying. My dad lifted me up out of my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed away from my dad and walked out of my room.

When it came around to being dinner time, I sat at the table. My dad asked me to pass the ham, but I ignored him. My mom nudged him.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Ned. You need to talk to him."

"Honey! I've tried!" she gave him that wife look and he let out a huff. I'll talk to him. He followed me to my room and knocked on my door. When I opened it I saw my dad and without a thought, I started too close it. He stuck his foot in the door and stopped me from closing it. When he walked in, I just sat on my bed.

"and you wonder why I don't talk to you." He looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry son. I guess I should believe what you say from now on. I don't want to look like a bad father. And I guess I didn't achieve much. Is there anything I can do to make you see I can be a good dad?" I looked up at him with a slightly evil look on my face. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"I don't think you're a bad father. I just wish you would understand me more." He looked down at me.

"How can I do that? You don't like talking to me!" I shrugged

"Well if you hung out with me more maybe you'd understand me better." He smiled.

"Let's go hang out then!"

The next morning, I took my dad to the observatory. I decided to teach my dad some things about inventing. Once we got there I felt a sense of comfort.

"Okay, This is the junk pile. What kind of musical instrument do you like?" He thought a while.

"Well I like pianos. Would that be too hard to make?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, look around you. Do you think a measly piano will be hard to make?" He shrugged.

"Okay so we need a blue print." I sketched out a piano that was piece by piece.

"So tell me how we get started." I walked over closer to the junk pile and grabbed metal pieces.

"Can you find things that are plastic?" My dad went rummaging through the pile and found as many things that he could that were plastic.

"See, I'm going to flatten this piece of metal. Once we get two pieces that are fully flattened like this, we can sadder them together." I handed my dad a mask and we sadered together. Once we had the frame completed 6 hours had gone by. I grabbed my dad a water.

"So that's were all the water bottles are going!" I smiled and walked over to the oven.

"Okay on this stove like thing, we place the plastic on it. Once we get all the plastic melted, we will put it in this shaper." We got all the plastic melted and scooped it into the shaper.

"We just need to wait ten minutes until it's dry. While were waiting, we need to get the piano strings tied in." I took the piano string I had already made from my cupboard.

I was too short to get up to the top to put the strings in, so my dad lifted me up and helped me string the piano.

"Okay we need to go and take the molded plastic out of the shaper, once we get it out, like this, we need to cut the keys into the right width and length." I showed my dad as I use my knife to cut the keys into shape. Having that done, I took the 76 keys and put them onto the piano perfectly in their place. Once we were done, 10 hours had passed by.

When we went home, My dad was worn.

"I don't see how you can stand building stuff all day."

"I don't see how you can be mayor all day." He smiled.

"See typical father son things are playing football and building sheds." He laughed

"Well that's what makes me different." I walked up stairs with a frown on my face. My dad could tell I was upset.

I took off upstairs and met Mi-mi. It was weird she looked different. She had looked like she had been crying. I pushed her hair behind her ears and gave a worried look.

"Mi-mi what's wrong?" She couldn't look up at me.

"When your mom came home, she handed me this envelope. I haven't come out since." My dad had seen us in the hallway and could see Mi-mi crying.

"Jojo what's wrong with Mi-mi?" I shrugged

"I just found her here crying." She hugged me and my dad, she was bawling.

"My mom died. My father left her in Whoindia to make money so she could send it down here to whoville, but since she's dead; my dad gets all the money. I'm never going to go to college" My dad and I took Mi-mi in our arms. My dad looked into her eyes.

"Mi-mi, when we decided to take you into our family, we expected we would pay for your college." She looked up at my dad

"No I could never!" My dad stopped her.

"Every child deserves an education. And your one deserving kid." She looked down.

"I miss my mom!" She ran away into her room and closed the door behind her. I motioned for my dad to go away so I could talk to her by myself. I set off to Mi-mi's room down the hall.

I swaggered into her room and took small strides to her bed. I didn't want to upset her.

"Mi-mi?" She rolled over and held out her arms and I went closer to her bed and held her close in my arms.

"It's okay babe. I'm here for you. I love you." I held her head into my chest and kissed her on her fuzzy cheek. I rubbed her back and it dulled her crying. She scooted closer to me and kissed me. I kissed her five times on the cheek and wiped her tears away. I stroked her charcoal hair. She nestled her head on my black and grey chest. She began to cry a little harder. I grabbed her head in both hands and pulled her in for a big kiss and we lay there face to face.

"Shhhh. Its okay I'm here. I won't ever leave you." I rubbed my nose on her cheek.

She leaned closer to me and layed on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad I met you. Your one of the best things that's happened in my life." She giggled as I placed my hands around her hips.

"I love you." We fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, Mi-mi was sound asleep. I didn't want to budge in fear I would wake her up. I kissed her on the nose and she woke up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up!" she smiled.

"It's okay!" She got up and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out. She looked fresh and beautiful. Her natural black hair was out of her usual ponytails or braid. She had on a beautiful sari that was emerald green just like her eyes. A peridot heaven. We went downstairs and had out breakfast as usual. We went into the front room just me my mom my dad and Mi-mi. She usually was interested in Saturday cartoons, but the look on her face was dazed and unfocused. My dad motioned for her to come over and she hopped on his lap. She started tearing up and lay on his shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie! I'm always here if you ever need to talk." She looked up at him.

"Your better than my own father was to me." She smiled and gave her a big hug.

A ding on the doorbell broke the family moment. The mail man came and gave our daily mail.

"Bill, bill, Newspaper, Magazine, junk mail, junk mail, Mi-mi, dentist, junk. Mi-mi opened her mail. Her eyes scanned the paper and I could see the fear building up in her eyes.

"oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no. This can't be happening!" My dad got worried.

"What's wrong?" She scooted closer to my dad. He took the paper from her and looked at it.

"We are sadly informing you that a Mr. Rashend Rajj has escaped the Whoville prison. We inform you to keep inside your house at all times until the police arrive." My dad looked at mom. Mi-mi ran upstairs

"Look at all the trouble I've caused you! I've put your whole family in danger!" My dad grabbed her arm.

"Sweetie! Everything is going to be okay. Sweetie it's okay." He picked her up in his arms and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls!! Come downstairs right away!" once he got everyone downstairs, he told them all about Mi-mi's dad.

I saw Mi-mi try to get out of my dad's arm.

"please put me down!" She was whimpering while tears where forming in her eyes. My dad put her down a little confused. She ran upstairs crying. I chased her upstairs.

"Mi-mi!!" I caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Mi-mi it's okay. I won't let your dad hurt you. Not while I'm here." I hugged her and held her close. The telephone wrang.

"Mi-mi! Jojo! Come down stairs!" We rushed downstairs and saw my dad talking to an officer. The officer looked at little Mi-mi.

"It's okay now. We have your dad in jail now." Mi-mi hid behind me. Her day had not gone well at all. Mi-mi had quietly snuck upstairs. When I went upstairs Mi-mi was sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest.

"Mi-mi? Are you going to be okay?" She turned away and looked out the mirror.

"I'm just a big problem in this family. I don't deserve such good people like you all!"

I looked at her a little confused.

"I thought you loved me?" She looked up trying not to say the wrong things.

"No, I just think… I feel like your family is getting sick of my problems. And I don't want to be a burden to anyone. And I don't want you to have me as a drain." She sobbed as tears rimmed her eyes.

"I don't see you as a burden. No one asks for these things happen. I love you no matter what." She had a look of hope spread across her face. I embraced her.

"No matter what." I rubbed her cheek and walked her out of the room.

After the whole ordeal with Mi-mi's dad I felt like an emotional weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My parents took all of the girls, including Mi-mi, for an outing. So I stayed at home and baby sat little Heady. Heady was my two year old sister. Petite curls framed her face; atop her head she had a large red bow. Heady was just learning to speak. I saw her big eyes look up at me, the only one who could really "look up" at me, and giggle.

"Jojo, Play blocks?" I shrugged and sat beside my little sister. One by one, The square cubes where placed on top of each other. She giggled and clapped her tiny hands together admiring her work.

"Good! Good!" I gave her a big smile. Her eyes began to get droopy. I picked up the toddler and lay her on the couch. As I slowly walk away, I head a diminutive whine come from heavy-eyed Heady. I turn around and meander to her side. She held her weensy arms up and I picked up the blubbering little girl. Once I swooped her up she stopped crying. Her eyes were drowsy looking and like she had a magnet in her thumb, right into her mouth it went.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, I hear a little voice say,

"Love Jojo." I smiled and sat on the couch. I lazily flipped through the TV channels. Little heady cooed in her sleep.

The dead lock to the door jingled. The door swung open, in came a happy face with 97 followers. (including mom) He saw me and out came an,

"awwwwwwww!" He sent my sisters to bed and I was a little stuck. My dad lifted Heady from my lap and cradled her in his arms.

The next day, I had promised to go work with my dad. I got up from my bunk and raced to get ready. I looked in the mirror. Yet again dark circles rimmed my eyes. I had stayed a little late at the observatory last night. I glided a comb through my hair, brushed my teeth and made sure I looked good.

I met with my dad at the end of the stairs.

"Hey Jojo! A good father son outing!" I looked up at him and gave a microscopic smile. We left the safety of out humble abode. The noise chitter chatter of girls was finally out of my head as we walked to my fathers work.

Once we got to the intersection I got a little jittery. I had remembered the last time I had crossed this intersection, I had been sent to the hospital. I grabbed my dad's hand and squeezed it as tight as I could. He noticed I was frightened and picked me up as we crossed the street. I closed my eyes until we made it in one piece, safe at the sidewalk. He put me on his shoulders and looked up and smiled at me. When we entered the city building, I met Ms.Yelp, My dad's assistant.

"So this is your boy! Nice to meet you sweetie!" I looked up at her and gave her a look that had attitude written all over it.

"This isn't your 14 year old son is it?" My dad gave a puzzled look.

"Yeah? Why?" She looked a little confused.

"I guess I saw how small he was and..." I cut her off.

"And what? Thought I was 5 years old!?" I huffed and crossed my arms. My dad set me down on the floor. I stood in protest, muttering under my breath.

"Ms.Yelp, He's a little sensitive about his height being mentioned. I told you I only had one son!" She mocked him and walked off. My dad led me to his office.

"Well this is it!" I studied the room. A chair, a desk, frames in the wall, a couple chairs in the corner… etcetera. The usual office stuff. I sat on my dad's big office chair. The chair pretty much swallowed me. I frowned.

"You look sad, what's the matter?" I hid my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes.

"Huff, I'm so… so… short! Why do I have to be this small?" He picked me up and I sat on his lap.

"You can't help it son! I think your perfect size." I looked down at my hands and placed them up to my dad's. Tiny. I looked down and hid my face behind my bangs. I felt my dad place his hands on my shoulder.

"Jojo, look at Mi-mi. She's the smallest who out of all of whoville. She doesn't go through life focusing on her height. You're fine. Don't worry so much okay?" I glared up at him and nodded.

I pushed through some papers on his desk and saw an old photo album.

As I pushed open the Album, I gazed at the glossy coverings that protected the photos. Flipping through the pages, I glanced at each and every snapshot. Some of them where my dad, others where him and my mom when they were young. I chuckled at the baby pictures of my dad. His infantile face looked rather similar to mine when I was a baby. I stopped when I saw the next few photographs.

"Hey, are these you and me?" He trotted over to the desk and studied the pictures carefully. A smile crossed his face as he looked up grinning.

"I believe so! Look how cute you where with your little feet!" My dad wondered over to his library he had ever so organized.

"A…B…D…J!" He pulled a book from the stacks of many novels and sauntered back to the desk. Laying it open, I could unmistakably see that the young lad sitting on his knees was myself. One by one, I flipped through the whole book. I seemed to have an apparent bond with my father. Smiley, cheerful, laughing. Three uncommon attributes I had.

"Look at that one! Were you teaching be how to swim?" He deliberated the picture.

"Yeah! We were at the old Whoville swimming pool! You were such a fast learner too! Never did you cease to stop!" he chuckled and relived the moments we had had together.

My dad cleared his desk of the photo albums and he began to show me the extent of his work.

"See, when I get these files in this inbox, I read them over and decide if they should get a money grant or, if they are able to construct in a certain area." I picked up one of the folders and began to skim through the black text on the document.

"So, this ones talking about putting a new fountain in the national park… do you decide if your gunna give them some money?" My dad nodded his head.

"What do you think I should do on that one?" He said with a smile. I looked up at my father.

"I could always build it." My dad raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can handle it sport?" I smiled and shook my head.

I was having a great time. Me, my dad and the office. My dad had a pretty cool job. Even though I didn't really want to take over as mayor, I still felt something deep down that felt a little guilty if I didn't. I want to make my dad happy. No matter what it takes, he deserves the best.

My dad talked on and on about me being mayor. He would tell me he was so proud and I would be a great success. I hated how he would make me feel. Deep inside of me I was in tears. It made me feel like he didn't want me for who I was. I told him I wanted to be a musician, but all he did was ignore me. He pushed my wish in the corner.

As we walked home that afternoon, all I could hear was the buzz of cars and silence from both of us. My dad stopped and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Jojo. So how did you like my job?" I didn't respond to my dad's question. I was afraid of hurting his feelings if I told him the truth.

"Jojo, did I do something to make you mad?" I shook my head no and we continued walking home. When we got home, I went straight up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared out my window. I watched the birds and the sparkle of the stars bounce upon the dark blue sky. I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder. Startled, I flinched and looked back. My dad stood over me. I turned and looked out the window again. He crouched down to my eye level and looked me in the eyes.

"Jojo what's the matter?" I looked away from him and just ignored him. As he walked out the door I spoke up.

"It's always what you want." I mumbled. He stopped in mid track and spun around. He looked a little confused.

"What do you mean Jojo?" He walked towards me fiddling with his fingers. I spun around and looked in his eyes with an evil look on my face.

"It's always what you want! Mayor this! Mayor that! I feel like what I really want to do, you don't approve! It makes me feel horrible!" I ran past my dad. I never talked to him again that night.

Three days had past and I was still not talking to my dad. Father's day was today and the whole family was asleep. I got up out of bed and grabbed a few oranges. Taking the fruit squeezer, I smushed the oranges and poured the sunset colored liquid into two glasses. After I was done with that, I went to the pantry and grabbed the Whoquick mix. In a large bowl the tan batter was stirred and stirred until it was semi-lumpy and ready for the griddle. I cooked about 12 whocakes and put six on each plate. Sizzling on the heat was four strips of bacon. After they where browned, I took two and put one on my mom's and one on my dad's. Quickly, I put the plates into the whocrowave and ran off. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a heart felt letter. As fast as I could I snatched the plates from the whocrowave and ran upstairs before my parents woke up. Smoothly and silently I placed it on there coffee table that stood next to them.

When they woke up, the delicious smell of whocakes and bacon filled the air. I sat in my room just drawing up some blueprints. All of a sudden, my dad comes in the room with a bounce in his step.

"Thanks Jojo for the wonderful breakfast!" I gave a little smile.

"No prob." My dad took hold of me and starting hugging me to death! He put me in his lap and started tickling me! I lost balance and fell off his thigh. I rolled over trying to stop laughing. My dad was crying he was laughing so hard! He picked my up and rubbed his nose on mine. I remembered when he used to do that when I was a baby. I jumped off his lap and ran out of the room. He followed me and I motioned for him to follow. When we got to the front room, there, ever so delicately placed, was our piano. I painted it and lacquered the finish to make it look shiny. My dad stood there mouth ajar.

"Oh! Jojo! You finished it! It looks amazing!" He walked over to the piano and played a little tune.

"Perfectly tuned and everything! You amaze me Jojo. You most defiantly amaze me." He gave me a hug and sat me on his lap. My dad hovered his hands over the keys and I placed mine on his. He played a song that I recall from preschool days. I tried to follow along by playing on the bases. We made a great team.

(Ned's pov)

"What a day! Oh there's a card!"

Card: Dear dad,

Sorry I kinda blew up at you. You're the best dad in the world! Through the bad times, and the good ones, you were always there by my side. Always. I want to make you proud… and I promise to be the best mayor I can be. I love you dad.

Love always,

Your one and only son,

Jojo

(Jojo pov)

I sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Just as I was to lay down, my dad knocked on the door. My dad came in my room, tears rimming his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Jojo. This letter! I don't know what to say!" I scootched of my bed and hugged his waist. And buried my face in his fur.

"I love you dad." My dad crouched down and embraced me tightly.

"I love you to son. You're such a sweet boy. You always have been." I grabbed around his waist. He picked me up and put me to bed, topped with a good night kiss.

"I'm sorry I made you upset about the whole mayor thing. If you don't want to be mayor, I will NEVER, ever, make you be something you don't want to be." I looked up at him from under my blankets.

"It's okay dad. I love you anyways!" I laughed and rolled over… falling asleep. My dad walked out of the room as I slept away.

The next morning, me and my dad went to the who depot to get some nails so he could hang some pictures. Once there, I gazed at the tools. My dad got a pack of three inch nails. I saw this one drill set and my eyes were locked on it. I wanted it so bad. My dad saw how much I liked it.

"If you want it, you can get it you know." I shook my head

"Nah, I'm good." We walked out of the department store and walked home. As we past the many shops on our walk back home, I enjoyed every minute I got to spend with my dad.

We were home for about two hours, when I decided to hang out with dad in his office. I peeked into his office. He looked like he was having troubles by the faces he was making while looking at his paper. I walked in to the doorway.

"You need any help?

My dad looked up from his papers and took his glasses off.

"Come pop a squat by daddy." I raised an eye brow and staggered into the room.

"How are you doing?" I shrugged as a rummaged through his papers on his desk. As I flipped through the papers, I saw this old picture of him and I in the hospital.

"Hey, dad. What's this from?" He took the picture and looked it over. His face saddened.

"That was when you fell from the apple tree in the back yard. You have a scar on your belly. They had to stitch your stomach up because you coughed up blood after you dropped out of the tree. I remember how sad you were. I always keep this picture with me. I also keep this picture." He took out a picture and it's me and him. I shoved my ice cream in his face and he shoved his in mine.

"You were such a little trouble maker! Especially when you got into the glue. You would glue your hand to your toys. You would say that you didn't want to loose them."

My dad and I went into the kitchen. Little heady was balling her head off.

"Heady what's wrong? Did you fall?" I picked up the crying toddler and tried to get her to tell me what's wrong. Her big watery eyes looked up at me.

"My toof hurt! Mouth hurt really bad!" I made sure I comforted her.

"It's just your teeth growing in. Every things going to be fine okay?" She nodded her head. I put down my little sister and went and took out the garbage. Mi-mi followed behind me with the other bag. When we got out back I heard weird sounds coming from the bushes. Dropping the bags, I searched through the foliage to try and find what was causing the ruckus. Deep in the bush I found a young parrot. Its colors were of blue green and red. The parrot had black markings on its face. I tried to pick it up but it seemed a little fragile. Mi-mi handed me a handkerchief from her pocket and I wrapped up the little bird in it. Being careful not to drop it, I walked into the house cautiously. My dad came up to me with a curious look on his face.

"What did you find?" I showed his the baby parrot.

"Here Mi-mi. I'm gunna run to the observatory and build it something to stay in for a while."

I handed her the bird and went off.

Once I got the observatory I grabbed a bunch of stuff and built a bird cage. I tore up some newspaper and lined the bottom of the cage with it. Quickly, I ran home with the cage in hand. Mi-mi greeted me at the door and I put the little parrot into its safe haven. The parrot looked content in his cage.

"Dad. Can we keep it?" My dad thought a little.

"Well, as long as you take good care of him. What are you going to name him?"

"I like the name Rio… would about you Mi-mi?" She smiled and nodded.

I took little Rio to my room and cleared my desk. He squawked a little and I could tell he must be hungry. Me and Mi-mi went into the backyard and dug up some worms. He chowed them down. Now we know what he likes! Mi-mi went to a math club meeting and I stayed and kept Rio company. When I walked up to the cage he climbed over to me.

"Squaaaaaa! Squaaaaaaa!" I opened the cage and picked Rio up. I took my scissors and clipped his wings a little so he wouldn't fly off. He just hung out on my shoulder. He was an awesome bird! I placed him on the floor.

"Squaaaaaa! Play dead! Play dead! Squaaaaaa!" I swear I could have heard him say play dead. I lifted my hand and pretended to shoot him. The little parrot fell over and pretended to be dead. I started laughing hysterically. I swooped up the bird and brought him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Dad!!" My dad ran over.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Look!" I put him down and pretended to shoot him. Like normal, Rio fell over. But this time he started saying stuff!

"Squaaa! Ahhh! Squaaaaa! I'm dieing!" I picked him up and he bounced his head up and down making noises as if he were laughing. My dad was cracking up!

The next day I took Mi-mi and we went hiking at whoville hills. The scenery was beautiful! There were so many wild flowers and trees all around us. I Grabbed Mi-mi's hand and we ventured further into the woods.

We walked past deer park. I saw a huge spotted stag, one of the majestic mammals of the woods. Mi-mi took many photos on our trip and was having the time of her life. We walked over to the side of Warners cliff. We watched the huge creek as it washed the debris down its crystal clear waters. Mi-mi was about to snap a shot when her foot lost it's grip and Mi-mi went sliding down the side. My quick actions enabled me to grab her just in time.

"Mi-mi don't let go!"

"I don't plan too!" I let go of one of her hands and grabbed a tree and was able to pull her half way out. I wrapped my legs around the trunk and pulled her up all the way. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her whole body was scratched up. I kissed her and made sure she was okay. I picked her up and used the rest of my energy to try and walk back. Just as I got about ten feet down the path, a couple come into sight. They come running up to us.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" I tried to talk but I was too weak. I collapsed. The people tried pouring water on me and I was able to tell them what happened. I don't remember too much but they took us to the ranger's office. We were cleaned up and sent on our way.

When we got home and opened the front door, My dad came over and was shocked.

"Jojo? What happened?" I shook my head and grabbed Mi-mi's hand.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm guessing you had a rough time on the hike?" I shook my head and kept walking.

(Week later)

Glad to have put that behind me, I got out the permission slip out of my backpack.

"Here dad… It's a permission slip for school. We're going on a field trip to whosapeak park." My dad grabbed the paper from me.

"Ah! Really? I heard that it was an amazing place to go!" My dad skimmed the paper.

"They need chaperones?? I would love to go with you." I rolled my eyes and let my dad sign his self up. I put the white paper back into my sack and went upstairs to pack. The trip was in two days.

Each day my dad got more and more excited. The day had finally arrived. I hugged Mi-mi goodbye and off we went. We approached the school fence and the class met up at the bus stop. Once we boarded the bus I put on my headphones to block everyone out. I was in my own little world. I felt a tap on my shoulder. My dad broke the melody. I took off my headphones to see what he wanted.

"Jojo, why do you have to have on your headphones?" I didn't reply. I just kept off my headphones the whole way.

We had reached our destination. I could tell by the amount of trees in the forest. Not to mention the river than lay next to the bend in the road. My dad leaned over me trying his best to look out the window. When we pulled up to the campsite, my dad got all giddy. One by one we were escorted off the bus. Me and my dad were placed in cabin 3. I put my bags down on my bed. Luckily, being the mayor and all, we got a separate cabin. Our cabin master called all of the kids outside and we all listened to our activities.

"Okay kids! Today is going to be the trip to lake Takwho. So campers grab your backpacks and we'll be heading off!" My dad and I ran to our cabin and grabbed out backpacks. And off on the hike we went!

All of us stayed together as a group as we ventured further into the forest. I looked all around me hearing all the beats and rhythms of the woodland. My dad was all wound up about seeing the beauty of the surrounding area. The journey got tiring and we were 13 miles away from camp. Me and my dad were straddling behind because of my short legs. My dad reached in the side pocket of his backpack to retrieve his water bottle, and tripped on a stone. The group still walked on… leaving us behind. I helped my dad up; by the time he was situated, we were far behind. The group wasn't in sight. We hurried to see if they were going around the curve. My dad stopped in his tracks.

"A fork… Uh, I don't know which way they went!" He rubbed the back of his neck. A worried look covered his face. He grabbed me and put me on his shoulders. It seemed like we were walking for hours. My dad wasn't to good at finding his way out of things, so I felt more and more scared. My dad could see it in my face.

"It's okay Jojo. We'll find how to get back." He looked down at the floor and let out a sigh.

"Do you have your whophone?" I nodded my head and pulled it out.

"No reception." I said coldly.

By the time the sun had set, we were still lost. How it fell to be lost and not found… made me sick to my stomach. Would if we don't get back? Will we be eaten by cannibals? Now I was letting my thoughts control me. I heard shuffling behind me. I bit my lip and grabbed my dad's hand. Everywhere we looked was trees… just trees. The crackling in the bushes got louder and more noticeable. Oh, how eager I was to return back to camp. I put my foot down on the gravel and out of no where a coyote jumped from the bushes. He had been stalking us the whole time. My dad grabbed my hand and threw me behind him. He broke off a branch from a tree near by. He swatted at the angry coyote. It's eyes where bloodshot and he defiantly looked hungry. He staggered closer, hit the coyote in the head with the branch and kicked the mutt in it's face. The dog backed off and ran away whimpering. My dad turned around and picked me up and we rushed through the darkness, as we ran in the light of the moon.

We walked further and further. It was way past midnight and I was getting dreary. My dad pulled me closer for warmth. My dad found a safe little thicket and we were gunna have to stay there for the night. I dozed off and drifted to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, my dad was still asleep. I rubbed his nose with my hand trying to wake him up. Dad woke up and we had to figure out what we were going to do.

(at camp)

"Everybody! Get together! We are going to do a head count!" As they counted on they found that two campers were missing.

"Uh, we have two campers missing… can we find names please?" The teacher looked around.

"The O'Malleys! Jojo isn't anywhere around!" The cabin master got worried.

"We have never lost anyone before. We'll have to alarm his wife and get a search party arranged.

(Jojo and Ned)

"I have no idea how we are gunna find our way back." My dad buried his face in his arms to hide his defeat. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on my arms.

"Dad, I think we'll be fine." I smiled, which made my dad smile back. I opened my backpack to search for anything that we could use to our advantage. All I had was: Three water bottles, a camera, my blue hat, dad's pack of matches and whosquito repellant. I grabbed my dad's arm and we were on our way to find camp.

(At camp)

"Hello? Hi. This is cabin master Ruth. Yeah. We were on a hike and when we arrived back at destination, your son and husband were no where to be found." Mrs. Sally O'Malley got worried.

"What do you mean 'no where to be found?'" The cabin master tried to comfort her.

"We have search teams trying to find them right now. We will inform you as soon as we find them." My mom was getting concerned.

"I'm coming down there… I'll be there in about 40 minutes." Sally grabbed her purse and ran out the door. The eldest of the daughters, Holly, watched the kids.

(Jojo and Ned)

We walked further and further. I was famished and I had run out of water a few hours ago. We were forced to drink the water from the river, which wasn't too great. My dad and I searched for signs of civilization of any form. We had to pick up pace or we wouldn't ever get back. I was dead beat. My dad noticed my fatigue and picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. I rested my head on his. His fluffy hair covered my face, but I didn't care.

I guess I must've fallen asleep because when I awoke it was dark out. We were relaxing in a cave like area. I shivered. Body temperature was at a low. I nestled my head on my dad's chest. Dad took of his jacket and placed it over my shoulders, wrapping his arms around me. My dad looked down at me.

"You're a smart kid… do you have any ideas of what to do?" I looked up at him with my big eyes.

"I think that if we follow the river we can get back. It's just a hunch, but at least it's something." My dad looked at me in awe.

"Why didn't you think of this sooner? That's a wonderful idea! Tomorrow morning, bright and early, we will walk along the river." My dad smiled and we went to bed.

The next morning, we woke nice and early. We started walking down the path. My dad looked over the edge and we slid down the side to follow the river. We walked on for 5 hours. The camp was still not in site. My dad got worried. We hadn't eaten in three days and we were living off gum and what's left of our lunch. My body got weak from malnourishment. We've been our for about five days now.

It was almost sunset. We were gunna stop for the night. All we had to eat was some fish we caught from the river. I sat down and covered my face with my furry arms. I started crying. My pain turned in to tears as I was scared we were going to never find our way. My dad came over in a hurry.

"Jojo! It's okay don't cry." My dad picked me up and hushed my crying.

"Dad I'm so hungry! I.. I want to go home!" I managed to mutter through my tears. My dad rocked me back and forth. He picked me up and we continued on a little bit more down the river. My stomach rumbled and I wanted a shower so bad.

(At camp)

Sally arrived at whosapeak park. Eyes full of fear of what may have happened to her only son and husband. The search parties where unsuccessful and returned empty handed.

(Jojo and Ned)

I was weak and I could hardly stand, so my dad carried the whole way. My dad stopped in mid track. We found it!! Jojo!! The camp. I didn't budge I was nauseous and I didn't have any strength. When we got up the side of the river. We were muddy and very weak. The cabin master came running up to us, mom following behind. She hugged me and dad. I started crying… I was in so much pain.

My mom pushed away my tears as they came flowing out of me like faucets. We went home in mom's car. My mom handed me some grapes.

"Here sweetie, this should last you until we get home for now. Are you feeling any better?" I shook my head no and I ate my grapes with tears streaming down my face. Dad, who was sitting in the seat next to me, grabbed me and hugged me. I hid my head in his chest.

"Dad, I don't feel good." He rubbed my hair and tried comforting me.

"Where does it hurt Jojo?" I wiped my face and looked at him through squinted eyes.

"My head is throbbing, I'm hungry and my body aches." He looked at me with watery eyes.

"It's okay Jojo. Get some sleep." I snuggled closer to my dad.

I woke up sitting on the couch at home; Mi-mi's big green eyes staring in mine.

"Jojo? You hungry?" I nodded my head and she brought in a plate that she had already made for me, just in case I woke up. I scarfed down the food so fast. I was terribly hungry. I had lost over 10 pounds while we were at 'camp'. I looked at Mi-mi who had tears brimming her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mi-mi are you alright?" She hugged me getting tighter and tighter with her grip.

"You have no idea how much I was scared. I thought I was never going to see you again." I looked at her with concern. And gazed down at my toes and agrees; I would've been scared too.

"I'm sorry Mi-mi. I didn't mean to scare you." All of a sudden the door opened and my dad came stumbling in. He had just gotten back from the doctor. He had to get checked, Along with me, just incase we got any illnesses. My dad looked sick and depressed. Mi-mi hugged me goodbye and headed out for her math meeting. My dad sat down and turned his chair so it didn't face towards me. I glanced down at my empty, white porcelain plate and walked over to him. I tried o let him not notice me so I observed him from the corner of the chair. My dad caught me peeking out and he averted his gaze.

"Dad, why are you ignoring me?" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm just in a lot of pain… that's all. I don't like you seeing me weak like this." My dad had tears streaming down his face. I climbed on his lap to comfort him.

"Dad, you aren't weak. You where brave enough to carry me all the way back to camp! I admire that!" He pulled me closer.

"I feel like it was my entire fault though. I... I feel like I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin everything dad! It wasn't your fault! Let's just forget about it." He smiled and hugged me.

"You're a great son JoJo. Best son a father could ever ask for.

My dad got better and I as well. I had gained back my strength, as well as the bond between my dad and I.

The next day me and Mi-mi headed off for school. Hand in hand, we entered the front gate to the school.

"Can you drop me off at my class?" I smiled and nodded and we walked towards her class. This huge who was blocking the entrance to the classroom. I politely tried to nudge him so we could get through, but he wouldn't move.

"Hey, watch it kid! Oh, what do we have here? Your Mi-mi's brother?" I looked at him with a stern and forceful look.

"No, But what does Mi-mi have to do with me trying to get her to class?" He pushed me back.

"We don't need trash like that little runt you got trailing behind you! If you don't move out of the way; you're going to pay kid!" I stood my ground.

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt her!" The bully clenched his jaw and his fist went right towards my face. I fell and was held against the lockers. Using my foot I kicked him in the spot and punched the kid in his face. The principal saw what I had done to him and took me to the office.

"You have no idea how much trouble your in Mr. O'Malley!" she gave me a mean look.

"I was protecting myself?? He hit me first! Gave me this black eye!" The principal hit her fist on the desk.

"I saw the whole thing!" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"No you didn't!!" She picked up the phone and called my dad.

About a half an hour later my dad arrived at the school. He had a mad look on his face.

"What's this about?" The principal, Mrs.Yee, folded her hands together.

"Your son was involved in a fight! He seriously hurt a young boy and he was sent to the hospital earlier for stitches." My mouth dropped.

"Dad it wasn't even my fault! Have Mi-mi tell you what happened!" He looked at the principal, who was now giving an announcement for Mi-mi to come to the front office.

Little Mi-mi came into the office and sat in the chair next too me.

"So Mi-mi, you mind telling Mrs.Yee and my dad what REALLY happened. They think I'm lying." She nodded.

"Well there's this bully named Clark who always waits for me at my homeroom class. I asked JoJo to walk with me. As usual Clark was waiting for me. He started threatening me and JoJo. Jojo tried to get into the classroom but then Clark punched him in the face and held him against the lockers. Jojo kicked him and then punched him… he was only trying to defend himself. "She finished and clasped her fingers together.

My dad looked at the teacher very angry like. And gently grabbed my hand.

"Come on JoJo. Let's get you bandaged." He took Mi-mi and I out of school early.

"JoJo? Do you need an icepack?" I shook my head, not able to open my eye. My dad went to the kitchen and retrieved an icepack for me. He carefully placed it on my right eye.

"Better?" I nodded my head. He took out a box of bandages and put one on my knee and two on my elbows.

The next day as I readied my self for school, I met up with Mi-mi; I hadn't talked to her at all the day before.

"So, Mi-mi. That guy has been bothering you for how long?" She looked at me and stopped combing out her hair.

"Since I met you." I looked at her in shock.

"Since you've met me? Why haven't you told me? You were already living in a hell when you where living with your dad! Why keep it hidden?" She quickly told me,

"I didn't want my life to interfere with yours. I didn't want to ruin everything. I thought it would make us drift apart." She looked ashamed and I comforted her.

"Well, all I know is that, I wouldn't ever let him hurt you." I hugged her and and we went off too school.

The morning school bulletin announcement came on and I listened:

"Good morning students! Today is the last day to turn in sports packets for the spring! Tomorrow there will be an afternoon assembly with a motivational speaker. Drug resistance week is next week. And last but certainly not least, This Saturday is the spring fling. Take your dates and have a wonderful time! That's all for announcements! Now study hard kids!"

I got excited! I couldn't wait to ask Mi-mi to the dance!

I met with Mi-mi after school.

"So… did you hear the bulletin?" She shook her head no.

"I can never hear during that class… people never shut up. What was it?"

"Spring fling; you wanna go?" She cocked her head.

"what's a spring fling?"

"It's where you take someone to a dance. Sorta like a party at school." She was happy.

"Sure I'll go with you!" We walked home happily hand in hand.

When we came in the door, my dad saw us happy and laughing.

"Yo! What's up you two?" I gave my dad a high-five.

"Oh we were talking about the spring fling!" He smiled.

"you two going together? I SOOOOO want some pictures!"


End file.
